


[ART] The Eternal Silence of These Infinite Spaces

by schweet_heart



Series: Digital Art [32]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Gen, Mild Blood, Mute Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: If Arthur didn’t trust him enough after all this time they had spent together, after years of service and friendship and sacrifice, for each other’s sake, then Merlin didn’t want to wait until judgment was passed any longer.Created for Aoigensou's fic,The Eternal Silence of These Infinite Spaces, by request of FervidAsAFlame.
Series: Digital Art [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/798525
Comments: 43
Kudos: 233





	[ART] The Eternal Silence of These Infinite Spaces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Eternal Silence of These Infinite Spaces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755420) by [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou). 



> Happy Birthday, Aoigensou! And many happy returns 😊
> 
> I was really pleased when Fervid contacted me about making some art for one of your stories, as I love your writing and it gave me an excellent excuse to catch up on some of your more recent works. As soon as I read this fic, I knew I just had to create something for this scene – the emotions are so visceral, and the image of Merlin kneeling at Arthur's feet so vivid, that I got completely carried away with artistic enthusiasm 😂 
> 
> I originally wanted to get both Merlin and Arthur in the frame, but after trying a few compositions I couldn't get an angle that really captured the immediacy of the scene, so I decided to focus on Merlin's expression instead, as his feelings are what really make the scene so wonderfully intense. I hope the end result does your lovely story justice! 💖

> He pressed himself forward until he felt the tip of the sword bite into his neck just enough to let a trickle of blood slip down his throat and soak into his neckerchief, holding the sword in place as he slowly lowered his hand to rest in his lap with the other one. Daring Arthur to end it, to play his part as judge, jury and executioner. To be the king, and uphold the law. Merlin held himself completely still, staring unwaveringly at Arthur, and waited. 

– _[The Eternal Silence of These Infinite Spaces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755420) _by aoigensou


End file.
